


All because of a carrot (Septiplier)

by Redstarangel26



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy is super dooper cute, Daddy Mark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Ha gay!, Jack is a youtuber, M/M, Mark has a kid, Mark isn't, Porn With Plot, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade and Molly are involved, he used to be married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarangel26/pseuds/Redstarangel26
Summary: "Sweetie, why in the world did you put the ring on a carrot?""Because you said that the ring had carrots!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Second fiction of Septiplier and I had so much fun writing it! I like Mark as a father, it's supper cute. I hope you enjoy this~~

It had been three years since Kara died giving birth to Amelia. We had been married for a little over a year when she announced she was pregnant, and that's when the problems started. She was getting sick much too often, her body was weak. The doctors said she wasn't going to live much longer, but she pushed through and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was able to hold Amelia for a little while before her heart finally failed. After three years, Amelia has grown up to be the cutest, smartest little girl, and she has kept me going. I wasn't able to look at any woman in a loving way, and I hadn't been on a date once. Until that fateful day in August.

 

Amelia was skipping in front of me and humming along, drinking her chocolate milk. Her little brown pigtails were bouncing up and down as she made her way down the sidewalk. I was holding on to Chica's pink leash tightly so she wouldn't run into the street.  
"Amy, don't get too close to the street please," I said tugging on Chica to pull her back a little. Amy turned around and gave me a chocolate covered smile.  
"Sorry daddy! I'll be more careful." She said and turned back around, her dress twirling around her, flashing her little black shorts underneath. I shook my head and took a sip of my warm tea. How was I so lucky to get such a sweet little girl?  
I watched her just in time to see her wandering onto the street. Spoke too soon. "AMY!" I yelled to get her attention, a car was coming and I started to run, but another male beat me to it, scooping her up and gently setting her down on the sidewalk. I ran up to her and knelt to her level.  
"Amelia Rose Fischbach, what have I told you about paying attention. You nearly gave me a heart attack sweety." I said in a stern voice. She had unshed tears in her brown eyes and sniffed.  
"I'm sorry daddy, I saw a pretty butterfly." She whispered. I sighed and kissed her head. I stood up to face the stranger. He had a small smile on his pale face. His chin was covered in hair and he had a little mustache. His face was framed with strange dark green hair, which blended into the dark brown hair. I found myself staring into his electric blue eyes that were currently examining me.  
"Thank you so much for saving my daughter," I said with a huff. He shrugged. "It's ok, I'm glad she is safe!" He said pulling on his green and white beanie. He had the smoothest accent, was it Scottish? No, maybe it was Irish.  
"She is adorable, though, her name is Amelia?" He asked. It was definitely an Irish accent. Amy came in between our legs and looked up at us. The stranger looked down and smiled.  
"Thank you for saving me sir. I'm Amelia Rose Fischbach, this is my daddy, he takes really good care of me and our doggy Chica." She said rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Amelia Rose Fischbach, I'm Jack Mcloughlin." He held out his hand and she gently took his finger and shook it shyly. Jack looked back up at me and smiled.  
"I'm Mark," I said holding out my hand. He took it and shook. I felt a gentle warmth coming from his slender fingers.  
"May I buy you some coffee to thank you?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he agreed. What was I doing? This was a man, not a woman, so why was I so attracted to him? Why did I want to kiss his pale pink lips and tug his beanie off so I could run my fingers through his hair? Lord, I felt like a hormonal teenager again. I opened the door to a local cafe and we all walked in, Chica following us and laying at my feet when we sat down at a booth.  
"What can I get you, gentlemen?" A lady asked. I gestured at Jack and he put in his order. I placed my hand on Amy's head.  
"This one would like another chocolate milk, smallest size you have because she's already hyped up on enough sugar," I said with a chuckle.  
"And then I'll just take another tea, thanks, Carol," I said. Jack looked at me curiously and fiddled with the utensils that were on the table. I pulled out a coloring book and some crayons from my backpack and placed them in front of Amy.  
"Thanks, daddy." She said making quick work on a picture of her favorite character, Winnie the pooh.  
"So how old is she?" Jack asked looking at my daughter fondly. I smiled and played with one of her pigtails. She swatted at my hand but went back to coloring.  
"She just turned three a couple months ago," I said. She swatted again and then gave me a pouty look.  
"Daddy! Stop it. I'm trying to focus." She said. We both looked at her in surprise and started to laugh.  
"So I have to ask, a daughter but no wedding band?" He questioned. I rubbed my ring finger, which had been absent of a ring for three years, yet it still felt strange.  
"My wife died when she gave birth to Amy. It's been hard raising her on my own, but I've had a lot of support from my family. It also helps that she is such a good girl." I said looking down at her.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. If it's anything, you sure know how to make a cute baby." He said with a chuckle. I laughed and straightened her bow a little.  
"Very true. So what about you Mr. Mcloughlin, I see no ring." I said. Was I flirting with this man? What was wrong with me. He blushed.  
"Well, I had a girlfriend for a little over a year, but then I realized that I was gay and decided to find a boyfriend. I'm still working on that part." He said. Our cups were placed in front of us and we sat in silence as we enjoyed the warm beverages.  
"I would never have thought you were gay," I said. Shit, that was not what I wanted to say. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then let out a snort.  
"I never would have guessed you were straight." He said. I felt my eyes widen at his response and my face blew up a bright red.  
"Wha-? I'm not- That's so not true!" I said, trying to form a coherent sentence. He let out a giggle, Amy was watching up with curiosity.  
"Could have fooled me there Mark." He said. I took a sip of my tea and glared at him. I was not gay, was I? I mean just because I wanted to see him without a shirt on meant nothing.  
"Daddy, you should go on a date with Mr. Jack. I really like him." I looked down at my daughter in bewilderment.  
"Amy, do you even know what a date is?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"I hear you and uncle Wade talk about it, though, he keeps saying you need to get lai-"Okaaaayyyyy that's enough out of you little missy. I didn't even know you were listening to us." I said, my face was probably bright red now. Jack was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"Well Amy, I would love to go on a date with your dad, if he would let me," Jack said. I looked at him in shock and then down at Amy who was smiling brightly.  
"He'll accept!" She said holding out her hand. Jack laughed and shook it while I covered my face in embarrassment. Where was my daughter learning all of this stuff?

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning every which way to make sure I looked decent. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my tie again.  
"I'm not sure why I'm so nervous man, I've been on dates a million times," I said turning to my best friend, Wade. He was holding Amy in his arms, her eyes were starting to droop because it was way past her bedtime, but she insisted that she see Mr. Jack.  
"It's because it's a male, you haven't been on a date with a guy since high school." He said. I looked at him in bewilderment.  
"What?! I've never dated a guy in my life!" I said. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
"Yeah right! You had a boyfriend for about a month, you thought he was so dreamy, and then you stopped dating because you didn't want others to know you were bisexual." He said. Why couldn't I remember this?  
"I think his name was Felix or something-" It then hit me like a truck. I remember Felix. He came to me one day, and I was really reluctant to do anything. That was when I had my very first kiss. Not shortly after I met Kara and fell in love with her. I never told her about Felix or my sexuality because I was afraid of what she would think. So I completely blocked it from my memory almost like it had never happened.  
"I can't believe you forgot you were bisexual." He said with a scoff. I rolled my eyes and rolled up the sleeves of my dark red shirt and fixed my black hair once more.  
"What did you say this guys name was?" Wade asked. I picked Amy up out of his arms and started to walk to her room.  
"Jack Mcloughlin, his hair is dyed green too. He's extremely attractive." I said with a small smile. I placed Amy into her bed and pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in.  
"But daddy, I wanna see Mr. Jack." She groaned sticking up her arms to be held again. I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
"It's way past your bedtime missy, maybe you'll get to see him another time." The doorbell rang and she jumped up out of her bed and ran out of her room.  
"Amelia, get back here!" I said. Wade was looking at his phone in shock. "What's wrong with you? Is Molly finally sick of your ass?" I questioned. He flashed his screen at me and I saw the man I was about to go on a date with.  
"I knew I recognized his name! He's a really famous YouTuber that goes by the name of Jacksepticeye!" Wade said. I took the phone and scrolled through the wiki page that had all sorts of information about him. He was apparently 26, born and raised in Ireland, and deathly afraid of heights.  
"Hi, Mr. Jack!" I heard Amy say. Shit, I completely forgot about Amy. I walked into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the man before me. He was wearing all black, and it somehow suited him. He wore dark black pants that hugged his legs nicely, and a nice black shirt that hugged his chest and showed off his muscles. He was wearing a black beanie this time.  
"Hi there Amy, where is your dad?" He asked and then looked up at me with a wide smile. I swallowed and scooped Amy up into my arms.  
"Hey, what did I tell you about answering the door without me? What if that was a bad guy that wanted to hurt you. How do you think that would make me feel?" I asked looking into her eyes. She pouted and grasped my shirt, embarrassed she was getting scolded in front of a stranger.  
"It would make you really upset and sad." She said. I nodded and sighed.  
"When are you going to start listening to me? The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, Amelia." I said. Her eyes were shaking and tears were threatening to fall.  
"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to." She said hugging onto me tightly. I sighed and kissed her head.  
"It's ok sweety. I still love you." I said gently massaging her back. She sniffed and nodded.  
"I love you too daddy." She wiped her eyes and then looked back at Jack, her face a bright red.  
"Please make my daddy happy." She said wiggling from my grasp and dropping to the ground. I looked at her in shock and stood up straight. Wade walked in.  
"What was all of that about?" He asked. I sighed. "She answered the door again without my permission. Please keep an eye on her, she's been getting more reckless." I said. Wade patted my back.  
"It get's even better as they grow older. Hey! I'm Wade, I presume you're Jack?" He said holding out his hand. Jack took it and shook his hand firmly.  
"Nice to meet you, Mark, if tonight isn't good for you, we can postpone," Jack said fiddling with his fingers. I was about to open my mouth to protest but Wade pushed me into Jack's arms. I pulled away quickly in embarrassment.  
"For the love of god get this man out of the house, he hasn't had a date in three years!" He said. Jack let out a little laugh and I punched Wade's arm and grabbed my keys and wallet.  
"Just take care of Amy ok? Goodnight Wade." I said walking out of the door, Jack following close behind me. I locked the door and felt the warm summer air hit me.  
"Did you walk over here?" I asked, not seeing an unfamiliar car in sight. He nodded.  
"I live right down the street funny enough." He said pointing at the house on the corner. I unlocked my car and held open the passenger door for him. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, neither of us knowing what to say. Once we were seated in a booth of the 50's style steak house, it was like we had been friends forever.  
"No, that game is the worst! I tried to play it for half an hour and I was asleep." I said taking a sip of my water. He was sipping on a martini and slapped his menu down onto the black table.  
"You have to get past the first chapter. After that, it's a wonderful game, one of the best I've played in awhile." He challenged. I reached for a piece of bread and started to eat while watching him talk about the game with such passion.  
"You're Jacksepticeye." I blurted out. He looked at me in bewilderment and embarrassment.  
"How did you know that?" He asked, his voice much more reserved and quiet. I instantly felt like a douche for even bringing it up.  
"Wade, he mentioned you, I had never heard of you before until he said something if that helps! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." I said feeling extremely guilty. He sighed.  
"It's ok, I was just so happy when I met you that you didn't recognize me. Most people just want to date me because of my status and who I am. And for once I found an extremely attractive man who didn't know who I was. It's ok, though, I really like you." He said gently placing his hand on top of mine. I blushed and smiled.  
"I really like you too. This is the most fun I've had in a really long time." I said. He smiled and started to lean in, I felt my stomach take flight and my heart started to flutter. My first kiss in three years, was I ready?  
"Ok, we had the filet mignon with the side of steamed vegetables." Our waiter, Lonnie, had just appeared. He placed my plate down in front of me and winked.  
"Thank you," I mumbled and picked up my knife and fork. Jack was staring at me with a small smile and started to eat his food. We ate the rest of our dinner with casual chatting, occasional laughter and some flirting.  
"I have to tell you, Jack, I'm really glad I came out with you tonight. I was so scared that after Kara died, I wouldn't be able to ever date again, but here you are, proving me wrong." I said grasping his hand. He looked at me with the most beautiful smile.  
"I'm glad you agreed to come with me. Does this mean I'm likely to get a second date with you, Mr. Fischbach?" He asked. I laughed and brought his hand up to my lips and gave it a gentle kiss.  
"I think it does Mr. Mcloughlin," I said. His face burned bright red as my lips pulled away from his warm skin.  
"When are you available next? I have a pretty open schedule, considering what my job is." He said. I brought out my phone and opened up my contacts.  
"Here, put your number in, and I'll call you when I can," I said. This was the first time I have ever given a date my number, well aside from Kara who practically threw her phone at me. He handed me his phone and smiled. We entered in our numbers and then our dessert was placed in front of us.  
"What's this for?" I asked looking at our waiter. He smiled. "You get a complimentary dessert for it being your first time at this restaurant. Enjoy." He winked and walked away. It was a giant strawberry shortcake covered in strawberries and whipped cream. We dug into it.  
"Ahh, I love cake, if I could eat it all the time I would," Jack said. I laughed and swiped my finger on his nose, wiping off the whipped cream.  
"You're a messy eater," I said taking a taste of the cream. He blushed and wiped his mouth. The rest of the night went smoothly and I dropped him off at his house. He stood in front of his door staring at me expectantly. I knew he was hoping for a goodnight kiss. I froze.  
"Mark, it's ok if you can't kiss me yet. I understand that this is your first date in awhile, especially after losing your wife. I hope someday you can tell me all about her. I really enjoyed tonight and I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He pecked my cheek and gave me a hug and walked into his house. I stood still, watching as he almost disappeared into his house.  
"Jack wait!" I said, reaching out my hand, desperately trying to grasp his hand, but only brushing against his fingers. He turned around and I pulled him into my arms and brought our lips together. It was messy, sloppy, and kind of uncomfortable considering I accidently bit my tongue, but it felt wonderfully right. I pulled away and looked into his dazed blue eye.  
"Thank you so much for dragging my out of my house and taking me out. I'm very glad I met you. Feel free to stop by the house whenever you have time." I said, breathing heavily. He nodded and gently brushed his lips against mine again, his fingers running lightly through my hair. He pulled away hesitantly and walked backward into his door. I placed my hand over my mouth to hide my laugh. He smiled and grasped the doorknob.  
"Goodnight Mark." He said waving and then closing the door. I sighed and drove back home feeling lightheaded and altogether happy. I walked through the garage door of my house at around 1 in the morning. Wade was passed out on the couch with Amy laying on his stomach also completely passed out. The t.v. was quietly playing in the background. I sighed and set my things down and went to pick Amy up. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my warmth.  
"Daddy?" She yawned. I walked to her bedroom and placed her on her bed.  
"Go back to sleep princess, I'll see you in the morning," I whispered, tucking her in under her blanket. She tightly wrapped her arms around her bunny and quickly fell back asleep. I turned on her nightlight and left the door open a crack. I shook Wade awake, who practically smacked my face.  
"Dude, I'm home, you can leave now," I said with an amused smile. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Wow you're coming back late, I'm guessing that means it went well?" He asked with a suggestive smirk. I blushed and punched his shoulder.  
"If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, no we did NOT go that far. But yes it was wonderful and we are going on another date soon." I said. He stood up and stretched and gave me a hug. I gently patted his back.  
"Wade-"I'm really happy for you Mark, you've been missing your spark for so long, and Jack has brought it back in you. I'm really happy you found him." He mumbled. I smiled softly and nodded.  
"Thank you, ya big doof. Now go home before Molly assumes the worst has happened." He grumbled pulling away from me and shuffling out of the house. I sighed and went into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. It's been awhile since I've stayed up this late, having a kid really does change you. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and winced at the bright screen.  
-I hope it isn't too soon to text you.. lordy I sound like a high school girl high on hormones.. but I really did enjoy tonight and I'm really looking forward to our next date. I was thinking pizza and movies at my place? Or your place.. which ever works.-  
I smiled fondly and typed out my response and hit send.  
-Throw some video games into that equation and you've got yourself a date-  
The last thing I remember before passing out was reading a little text saying -you're on Fischbach

 

A heavyweight plopped onto my chest causing me to wake up startled, I opened my eyes to be met with beautiful brown eyes that shone brightly.  
"Daddy! How was Mr. Jack?! Is he going to come over again? Can I join you next time?" She was shooting questions out a mile a minute and I sat up holding her so she wouldn't fall.  
"Slow down there kiddo, daddy just woke up," I said rubbing my eyes. She sat silently but was bobbing up and down in excitement. Chica strolled into the room, her tail wagging as she jumped onto the bed to join the family pile.  
"Ok sweetie, Jack was very nice and we had a lot of fun. You can't join us next time because it's adults only, but maybe he can come over soon." I said checking my phone. It was only 9 in the morning and I had a million notifications from my fellow friends asking about my date. I sighed and scrolled through them and stopped on one from Jack.  
-I realized I don't have any eggs, think I can borrow some?- I laughed.  
-Is that just an excuse to come over and see me?- I asked. I watched the three dancing dots on my phone, waiting for his response.  
-Maybeeeee.- He drawled out. I laughed and looked at Amy who was currently playing with Chica's fluffy tail.  
-Just come on over for breakfast, front door is open.- I said. I stood up and stretched.  
"Hey sweetie, can you go unlock the front door, Mr. Jack is going to be joining us for breakfast," I said. She jumped up and ran to the front room.  
"Ahh, but you need to get dressed first and brush your teeth missy!" I yelled back. I heard a loud groan and I laughed. I looked at the clock and then to my bathroom. I could probably get a quick shower. I pulled out some jeans and a red plaid shirt from my closet and laid it down on my bed. I turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower. I quickly washed and got out, wrapping a long towel around my waist. I walked back into my bedroom just in time to hear Amy.  
"Daddy is in here, he said he would be right out." She pushed open my door and Jack was standing behind her. I crossed my arms and blushed.  
"Amy! Go wait out in the living room, I'll be right out," I said covering up my chest with my t-shirt. Jack was also blushing and quickly made his way down the hall. I sighed and quickly changed and ran a brush through my hair and went into the kitchen.  
"Ok, who wants some eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" I asked. Amy jumped up and down.  
"Me! Me!" She runs over and tried to climb onto the bar stool, Jack was about to help her but I shook my head to stop him. She heaved herself up and plopped down onto the cushioned seat.  
"Sit next to me Mr. Jack, its fun to watch daddy cook." She said. Jack sat next to her and smiled at me. I laughed and took out all of the ingredients and started to cook. Amy was coloring and Jack was pointing at various things and asking her silly questions.  
"Order up!" I placed a plate in front of them. Amy shoved her things aside and started to dig in.  
"Ah ah missy, where are your manners?" I asked. She swallowed and placed her hands back into her lap.  
"Thank you for the meal daddy, and I have to wait until everyone has their plates and then I can start to eat." She exclaimed. I laughed and sat next to Jack with my own plate.  
"Thank for inviting me over. Your daughter is the cutest thing." He said. I smiled fondly.  
"Thank you, I love her so much, I'm not quite sure where I would be without her," I said taking a bite of my eggs.  
"Mr. Jack! Has daddy told you about my mommy?" I froze at her question. I didn't mind when Amy talked about Kara, I just didn't think she would bring it up.  
"Not very much, do you want to tell me, Amy?" He asked. Her eyes were practically sparkling because all attention was on her.  
"Daddy said she was the most beautifulest lady in the whole wide world when he met her. And that I look more and more like her every day! She was a painter and Daddy met her in... in... what's that word again daddy?" She asked looking over at me.  
"It’s college sweetie," I said. She nodded.  
"He met her in collage! He perposed to her when they were out camping one night under the pretty stars!" I chuckled at her mispronunciation of the words.  
"But then after I was born, mommy had to leave. Daddy says she's a beautiful angel that watches over me every day to make sure I stay healthy and strong!" She said. Jack looked over at me with a smile.  
"She sounds like an amazing lady." He said ruffling Amy's hair. She swatted his hand away and patted it back down.  
"She's really sensitive about her hair," I whispered to him. He laughed.  
"It's almost like she's a teenager." He mumbled back. We both laughed causing her to look up at us in curiosity. We ate breakfast and chatted for another hour until I started to clear up the plates.  
"Here let me help you, Mark, it's the least I can do." Jack offered coming over to the sink. We had a system, I washed, and he rinsed and placed onto the drying rack. Our dishwasher was currently broken because someone decided to jump on it, so we had to wash everything by hand. I looked over my shoulder to see Amy playing with her dolls in front of the t.v.  
"You know, you're a wonderful father," Jack said grasping the plate that I handed him. I looked over at him to see him looking at me with a happy smile.  
"You're not too bad with kids yourself there Jackaboy," I said leaning in a little. He smirked.  
"You know, when someone likes to take care of my kid and actually puts an effort into being a part of her life, that really means a lot to me," I said. Jack leaned in slowly.  
"Yeah?" He mumbled under his breath. I could practically feel the soft skin of his lips as he breathed out his words.  
"You know, it's a huge turn on when a guy knows how to be a good father." He said with a wink. I blushed and leaned even closer.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm a good dad then huh?" I asked capturing his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck, water splashing onto my neck, his hair tickling my nose as it fell in front of his eyes. I grasped his sweater in my hands, causing it to become wet and soapy. Jack groaned into my mouth and gently pushed me against the counter so we were hidden out of view by Amy. He pulled away from my lips and placed his forehead against mine.  
"As much as I want you to take me on top of the counter, I'm not one for having sex in front of a three-year-old." He said with a chuckle. I blushed and gave out a laugh.  
"Yeah I prefer a bed anyways," I said with a wink and placed a kiss on his nose. He blushed a bright cherry red as I pulled from his grasp and finished up washing the dishes. I felt a tug on my leg and I looked down.  
"Daddy, what's sex?" She questioned. I shot my head up to look at Jack and he placed a hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing. Good lord, how do I get out of this one?  
"Well honey, sex is the word we use for different genders," I said looking up at Jack again. He nodded, impressed by my improvisation.  
"Gender?" She questioned tilting her head. I nodded and knelt down to her level.  
"Well sweetie, I'm a boy, and you're a girl, those are different genders or another word would be sex," I said, internally cringing at using such an adult word in front of my innocent daughter.  
"What's the difference between a boy and a girl?" She questioned. I sighed and was about to answer, but Jack picked her up.  
"Hey, little missy! How about you show me all your cool dolls! I'd love to play!" He said distracting her. She cheered and squirmed out of his grasp running to her room. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you so much," I said. He laughed.  
"Well I mean that was kind of my fault since I'm the one who said it." He said. I nodded.  
"Jack you know you don't have to stay here, I'm sure you have a lot to do," I said, watching as Amy drug out her box full of dolls. Jack smiled and gave my lips a quick peck.  
"I want to be here Markimoo." He said before kneeling down and talking to Amy. I felt my heart melt in affection for not only Amy but this man that so happened to find his way into my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! This has been written for awhile I just didn't want to post it right away I hope you all enjoy and let me know if you want more, because I have a couple of ideas, I just need to know if you all want more! Thanks for reading and happy new year!

Jack and I had been dating for almost four months now, and things couldn't be better. Well, actually that's a lie. We haven't had sex yet because I was a chicken shit that didn't know how to actually have sex with another man. I just didn't want to disappoint him and make him think I was a terrible lover. He was incredibly patient with me, though, and completely understood why I was so hesitant. But I was more than ready to do this, I knew I had been since our first date, but I didn't know how to proceed. So I did some research, very top secret research that I was not willing to let anyone know about (except for Wade who walked in on me watching a very detailed video on how to give a blowjob). I was ready; I just hoped Jack was ready.

 

I plopped down onto the couch with my glass of wine and wrapped my arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him closer to me. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"I love Amy, but the peace and quiet is really nice every once and awhile." He mumbled taking a sip of his wine. I hummed in agreement and ran my free hand through his hair. We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the crackling of the fireplace.  
"Mark... tell me about Kara?" He asked. It was more of a suggestion, and he sounded almost scared to ask. He sat up and faced me taking my hand in his.  
"You would have loved her; she was just this ray of sunshine and was a ball of energy. She would constantly drag me out of the house away from my work and take me to some strange cafe that no one had ever heard of. It always ended up being really good, though." I said.  
"How long were you together until you proposed?" He asked. I placed a finger on my lips.  
"Well, I met her when I was a sophomore in college and she was a freshman. We didn't start to date until she threw her phone at my head and demanded I put my number in there a year later. So I think two years?" I questioned. Jack laughed.  
"She threw her phone at you?" He questioned. I nodded, a fond smile taking over my lips.  
"We got into an argument about something silly, I can't even remember at this point and she just threw her phone at my head and shouted, just go out with me already you big dummy! I just remember staring at her in disbelief." I laughed. Jack was shaking his head, his shoulders vibrating with laughter.  
"She sounded like a wonderful person." He said. I nodded.  
"She really was." I mumbled looking down at my phone. Every time I talked about Kara, I subconsciously pulled up her contact on my phone and hovered over the call button. Jack looked down at my hands and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I call her phone sometimes just so I can hear her voice again. I've been paying for her phone bill since she passed away. I intend to give Amy her phone number." I mumbled. Jack had tears in his eyes.  
"Can I hear it?" He mumbled. I smiled and pressed the call button, putting it on speaker. It went straight to voicemail since the phone has been turned off for three years.  
"Thanks for calling Kara Fischbach! I can't get to the phone right now, probably because I'm having a baby and all, but just try calling my husband. Either that or I'll call you back! Bye!" My heart twisted at her words. It was quiet.  
"You must have loved her so much." Jack whispered, placing his wine onto the table. I closed my phone and nodded.  
"She was the love of my life." I murmured, looking over at my boyfriend. He looked a little sad, almost like he was second-guessing this relationship. This was it, I knew I had to say it now. I lifted his chin up with my finger and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"But, I fell in love with someone else," I mumbled. His eyes widened in surprise and he was about to say something.  
"I love you, Jack," I whispered leaning in to capture his lips. He pushed his body into mine and gratefully took the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. We pulled away, breathless.  
"Sean." He whispered. I pulled away a little bit and raised an eyebrow. He smiled.  
"My real name is Sean Mcloughlin. I usually go by Jack, my mom gave me that name when I was five. I've only told three other people what my real name is, because to me, Sean is who I really am, while Jack is like my YouTube personality. You, you bring out the real me, so please, call me Sean." He said. I felt a tear slip from my eye and I caressed his face.  
"I love you, Sean," I said kissing his nose. He laughed and kissed my lips roughly.  
"And I love you, Mark." He mumbled. I stared into his bright blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears.  
"Sean, I'm ready," I mumbled. He gripped onto my shirt tightly.  
"Are you sure?" He asked concern laced in his expression.  
"I'm positive," I mumbled capturing his lips again. He groaned and pushed his body roughly up against mine so there was no space between us. I grasped his waist tightly and moved my lips against his soft plump ones. His fingers grabbed at my hair, sending chills down my spine. I picked him up in my arms and sat him on my lap, his ass grinding against my hard-on. I groaned loudly and pulled away from his lips and kissed his neck as he ground his hips against mine. His slim fingers grazed my neck and started to hastily unbutton my shirt, and slid it off of my shoulders. I picked at the hem of his shirt, whining in protest; he heaved a sigh and quickly tossed it over his head. I ran my hands all down his chest and to his exposed hips. He placed his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes as he thrust his hips down onto mine.  
"God, Mark you're so beautiful." He mumbled, his breath tickling my nose. I growled and pushed him down onto the couch, his head hit the armrest and my knee slipped off of the cushion. We both looked at each other and laughed.  
"This always seemed so easy when I was younger." I huffed, staring into his darkened eyes. He smiled and pushed me up.  
"Well, having sex on a couch isn't necessarily my first option. Especially since this will be your first time with a man." He said grasping my hand. I ran my fingers through his green hair and touched the bump that hit the couch.  
"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my lips gently.  
"Show me to the room?" It was more of a statement than a question. We both stood up, holding hands as we walked through the house to my bedroom. He stepped back and pulled down his pants and his boxers, not afraid to show himself to me, so I did the same. He stared at me in awe, his eyes filled with hunger and lust. I felt my half chub start to awaken again. I walked up to him and grasped his face so he would look into my eyes.  
"Sean you're absolutely fucking gorgeous," I mumbled attacking his neck with my lips, nipping at the moist skin and leaving marks. He stumbled back onto the bed and wrapped his legs around my waist, our lengths rubbing against each other. We both threw our heads back and moaned.  
"Fuck, Mark." He gasped nearly ripping my hair out with his iron grip. I thrust forward a little again to test the waters and got a very high pitched moan from the man beneath me. I felt my entire body shiver in pleasure at that sound. I was going to keep moving but Sean suddenly pushed me up and flipped us over. I stared up at him in surprise.  
"You're not the only dominant one here." He said with a confident smirk. I raised my eyebrows and watched as his leaned down and took me in his mouth. I thrust my hips up immediately, making him gag. He pulled up and stared at me with teary eyes.  
"Ya gotta hold still ya doof!" He said with a laugh. I blushed and grasped the sheets. He hesitantly went back down and sucked at the tip, and massaged the shaft with his hand.  
"Sean." I rasped, feeling my stomach coil in pleasure, my toes curling. He pulled away and wiped his lips and climbed on top of me again.  
"Do you want to try Mark?" He asked thrusting down a little. I rutted my hips up and gazed at him in a lusty haze.  
"Huh?" I mumbled, finally focusing on his face. He giggled and rolled over so that he was on his back. I got the message and climbed over him and captured his lips. He moaned in surprise and wrapped his arms around my neck bringing our sweaty chests together. I slowly snaked my arm in between us and gently grasped his dick, taking in the feeling. He moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on me. I pulled away from him and slowly inched my way down and was soon right by the tip. I gazed up to see Sean staring at me intently his hand playing with my hair.  
"You don't have to do it if you're not ready Mark." He said. I raised an eyebrow and stuck out my tongue taking an experimental lick. He shuddered and tugged at my hair. I grasped the base and then ever so slowly lowered my mouth down the shaft.  
"Ah, watch your teeth." He hissed. I paused and tried to wrap my lips under to prevent my teeth from hitting his skin. I slowly moved my tongue around and bobbed up and down, taking in the sensation. Sean coaxed me gently and purred different instructions to help me along. Soon I had him gasping for air as I hollowed out my cheeks and pulled away with a loud pop. He was writhing in pleasure, and I then just realized he was close to his climax. His grip loosened from my hair and his hips stopped twitching. I crawled back up to him and kissed his lips sloppily. I pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Good, now are you ready for the easy part?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed a condom from my nightstand. He stopped me as I was about to roll it on.  
"You need to prep me first babe." He mumbled, still coming down from his little high. I nodded and spit on my fingers lubing them up. Sean raised his hips up and hooked his legs over my shoulder. I groaned at the sight of him in such a sexy and vulnerable position. I ran my finger of the ring of his hole and slowly slid my index finger inside of him. He hissed and wiggled his hips in protest.  
"Are you ok love?" I questioned looking down at his sweaty face. He nodded.  
"Yeah, just keep going, add more." He groaned. I obliged and started to scissor him, moving quickly.  
"Mark!" He yelped. I must have just hit his prostate. I brushed it again and he practically screamed.  
"Calm down there, otherwise my neighbors are going to think I murdered you," I said with a laugh.  
"Fuck you might as well have, you're fingers are so long." He groaned thrusting up and down. I laugh and pulled out and placed the condom on.  
"Sean, are you ready?" I mumbled leaning over his body and staring into his eyes. He opened them and gave me a bright smile.  
"There's no one I'd rather be with right now Mark. Please, make love to me." He said. I groaned and slid into him, watching his expression change from calm to twisted in pleasure.  
"Jesus, you're huge." He groaned. I chuckled and started to thrust into him quickly causing him to moan loudly.  
"Sean, you feel amazing." I groaned kissing his shoulder as I moved my hips back and forth. He was moaning in my ear, his fingers clawing at my back. I could feel his heels thumping against my butt as I moved. I could feel his dick pressed between our stomachs, leaking pre-cum all over our skin. I sat up a little and grasped his length and started to quickly pump as I thrust harder.  
"Mark... MARK!" He screamed thrusting up into my hand. I panted loudly as I felt my climax coming quickly.  
"Sean, I'm going to come soon," I said. He nodded, his mouth wide open, words not being processed in his brain at the moment. With a few more thrusts, my vision was blinded by a white light as I came inside of him, my hips spazzing. Sean soon followed, his seed spraying all over my hand and our stomachs. I pulled out and collapsed beside him, my breathing starting to slow down. I ran my fingers through Jack's hair as he came down from his high.  
"You ok?" I mumbled, breaking the silence. I felt him nod. "That was fucking amazing Mark. I would have had no idea that you hadn't ever had sex with a man." He said. I laughed. "Well thank you," I said. I looked down at the mess we made and sighed. I sat up and pulled the condom off and grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe off my lover with care. I felt his eyes on me as I moved about, taking care of him.  
"God I love you so much." He mumbled. I smiled and looked at him and leaned in for a kiss. He obliged, giving a soft sigh. I pulled away and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you too, Sean," I said. After I threw the washcloth somewhere near my hamper, I collapsed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer. He threw the blanket over us and snuggled closer.  
"You know, you gave a really good blow job, where did you learn some of that?" He asked looking at me over his shoulder.  
"Well, I wanted to impress you, so I looked up some stuff," I said with a blush covering my cheeks. He smiled, his eyebrows furrowing down.  
"That is the sweetest thing, Mark." He said. I laughed. "Really? I'm sure there are sweeter things in the world." I said. He kissed my nose and settled down again.  
"Yeah, you." He said. We both laughed, soon taking in the comfortable silence that fell over us. I was about to say something but my phone started to ring. I sighed and rolled over grabbing the phone and answering it.  
"Wade, you have the absolute worse timing," I said with a chuckle, running my fingers through Sean's hair.  
"Mark, I've been trying to reach you for a fucking hour! We had to take Amy to the hospital!" My heart stopped and I dropped my phone and jumped out of bed, causing Jack to let out a surprised yelp. I ignored the muffled yelling I heard on my phone as I threw on my clothes and tried to put on my shoes. I felt two hand grasp mine.  
"Mark slow down!" Jack said making me turn to look at him. I looked at him, tears starting to build up.  
"But Amy-" I started. Jack placed his hands on my face to make me focus on his eyes. I felt my breathing calm a little and my heart slowed.  
"Wade said she is doing ok, you didn't give him a chance to explain. She got really sick at their house and it turns out she ate some play-doh. They rushed her to the hospital, they are going to pump her stomach and get rid of it. They just need you there to sign some papers." He explained. I nodded slowly.  
"It's going to be ok." He said. I nodded, feeling a few tears slide down my face. Sean wiped them away and kissed my lips.  
"Mark, it's ok, Amy is going to be safe." His voice soothed my nerves. I nodded and finished putting on my clothes. Jack was following my lead and was soon ready to walk out the door, keys and wallet in his hand. I quickly grasped his wrist and pulled him into my arms.  
"Thank you, Sean, I love you so much," I whispered kissing his lips. He looked at me in surprise.  
"You calmed me down so easily, and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you." He blushed. "You would have done what any father would do when their baby is in the hospital, panic." He said. I laughed and we made our way to the car. It was about a fifteen-minute drive to the hospital. We quickly walked in to see Wade and Molly in the waiting room, with Amy bundled up in a blanket huddled up in Molly's arms.  
"She's been asking for you," Molly said handing her over. I quickly took her in my arms. She was pale and shivering.  
"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" I whispered. She nodded and burrowed into my neck. I felt my heart break a little.  
"Mark we are so sorry this happened! Eric was playing with the play-doh and Amy was watching and we told him not to let her touch it, and he must have looked away and she ate it. I should have been watching them, I'm so sorry." Wade said. He looked terrible, and Molly also looked guilty. I shook my head.  
"Guy's, she is three, she's going to do that stuff when you look away for three seconds. There wasn't much else you could have done. You are the ones that rushed her here and stayed with her. So thank you." I said walking over to the counter to talk to the nurse. She said they would take her back as soon as possible.  
"Daddy." I heard her tiny little voice. I looked down and felt my heart melt at her big brown eyes.  
"I don't feel good." She mumbled.  
"Don't worry baby, the doctors are going to help you feel all better, okay?" I asked. She gripped onto my shirt tightly and groaned in pain. I felt my heart break. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.  
"Amy, I got you something to take the pain away," Jack said. I looked at him in confusion. He brought his hand out from behind his back; a little fluffy bear was balanced on his palm.  
"I'm Mr. Bear, I'm going to help you feel better Amy!" Jack voiced in a deeper tone. She giggled and grabbed at the stuffed bear with both hands. Jack ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Thank you, papa." She mumbled. We both froze at her words. Jack drew his hand away and brought it to his mouth in shock. Before we could say anything, the nurses came to get Amy and take her to the emergency room to get out the rest of the play-doh.  
"But I want daddy to come with me!" She protested. I sighed and grabbed her tiny hands that were flailing about.  
"I'll be right there when you wake up baby, I promise. You're my brave little super girl, I love you." I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and grasped onto her bear tightly and looked at Jack.  
"Papa! I want a kiss too." She exclaimed holding out her arms. Jack looked at her in shock and slowly walked over to her and kissed her forehead.  
"You're so brave Amy, you can do this." He said. I felt my heart melt. Amy thought of him as her own dad. I was always so scared about that, that she would hate whoever I tried to date, but she became so attached to Sean. I watched as Amy grasped his face and kissed him right on the lips and giggled a little.  
"I love you, Papa!" She exclaimed. My precious little girl. He stood up and waved as they took her to the emergency room. He turned to look at me, a few tears in his eyes.  
"Sean?" I asked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I was so scared she would never accept me. I thought she would resent me because I'm not a woman." He mumbled into my chest. I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as I felt my shirt start to soak with tears. Wade placed a hand on my shoulder motioning to the door. I nodded and thanked them for their help. Jack and I sat down on the uncomfortable chair, Sean cuddling up close to me for comfort. It was nearly two in the morning when the doctor came out with a bright smile.  
"Amy did amazing. She is asleep right now, we want to keep her overnight just in case she might throw up again. Are you both her fathers?" He asked. Sean looked at me unexpectedly, but I answered right away.  
"Yes." Sean's grip on my hand tightened, his face growing warm with color.  
"Well, you both can go back and stay with her then. We gave her some medication to help her sleep through the night, so if she does wake up, let us know. I'll have some nurses bring in some blankets and pillows for you to sleep with." He said while guiding us to the room. He quietly opened the door and we peered inside. Amy was fast asleep, clutching onto the bear that Jack had given her. My heart fell a little.  
"Don't worry Mr. and Mr. Fischbach, she is going to be just fine." He said. Jack flushed and started to shake his head, but the doctor left. I looked at him in concern.  
"I'm sorry if what I said back there was out of line," I mumbled. He bit his lips and shook his head. "I love you both so much Mark, but I'm scared that this whole relationship is moving so quickly, I don't want either of us to get hurt." He said. I took hold of his hands.  
"Sean, I'm not going to get hurt. Now I completely understand if you want to go home and get some rest, maybe sleep on it." I said. He paused and thought about it. I could feel my heart sinking. Could this be it? Did I go too far? Did he feel uncomfortable? Was having a kid too much of a burden?  
"No, I'm going to stay, Amy is going to want to see me when she wakes up, and I don't want her to worry." He said. I smiled and went to hug him but he pulled away a little bit. I frowned.  
"Sean?" I questioned. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Mark, but I'm just scared. I just need a little space, so I hope you don't mind if we sleep in different places tonight." He mumbled. I dropped my arms in defeated and nodded slowly my stomach dropping.  
"Yeah, whatever you need," I mumbled. He gave me a quiet thank you and gathered up his things and went to the restroom. I sat down in the chair staring at my daughter. Why did this night go from amazing to a disaster?

 

I woke up with a start, not remembering where I was. I sat up quickly and winced in pain from the kink that I had in my neck. I looked around and saw Amy lying peacefully in her bed. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. I scanned the room again and didn’t see Sean around at all. I felt my heart break a little, the reminder of last night replaying in my head like a broken record. I fucked up, and now I lost what was probably the best thing that ever could have happened to me. I wiped away a tear and pulled up a chair to Amy's bedside. The door opened and I looked up to see Sean holding two cups of coffee.  
"Mornin'," He said with a little smile. I stared at him in disbelief, he didn't leave? He offered me the cup and I took it cautiously, not quite knowing what he was going to do next. We sat in a painful silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.  
"Daddy?" I whipped my head to Amy and saw her bright brown eyes flutter open. I grabbed her little hand and kissed it.  
"I'm right here baby," I mumbled. She smiled and looked over at Sean. He froze and gave a forced smile.  
"Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" He asked. She gave him a strange look.  
"Are you ok papa?" She asked. His face grew pale at the word. I sighed.  
"Amy, he isn't papa, his name is Jack," I said. Those words barely made it out without my voice breaking. She looked at me in confusion.  
"But I thought Mr. Jack was my new daddy?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Mr. Jack is just a friend sweetie, if he wants to be your new daddy, then that's his decision ok?" I said quietly. I looked over to see that he was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. I stood up.  
"Thanks for coming and making sure she was ok. I.. um.. I understand why this had to happen, and I'm really sorry. I hope we can stay friends at least." I mumbled holding out my hand. Sean stared at it, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling anger? Sadness?... Joy? He gently took it and shook.  
"I'm sorry Mark." He whispered. With that, he took his things and left. I stared at the door in defeat.  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Amy asked quietly. I turned to her and gave a smile.  
"Of course sweetie, I'm so glad you're ok. You really scared us there." I said grasping her little hands. She brought her fingers up to my cheek and wiped away my tear.  
"Daddy, it's ok to cry." She said with a little smile. Oh, my precious little girl. 

 

 

It has been about two months since Se-Jack and I broke up. I hadn't seen him once and in his videos he seemed the same. Amy finally quit asking about him a couple of weeks ago, seeing it caused me pain to talk about it. I was back in my hole. I didn't know what to do, I felt lost. I had given everything to one man, and he dropped it and walked away. I wasn't necessarily mad at him; having a relationship with someone who already had a kid was rough. It comes with a lot of responsibilities, and I understand why he couldn't do it. 

I was walking Chica down the street when I passed Jack's house. I had done this millions of times, each time stopping for a second to glance at a window of the hopes of seeing his bright face pop up, and his green hair sticking up every which way. It never did happen. Until now. We were making our way up the little hill when I stopped once again to look at the house when I saw the door burst open. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening until a blur of green slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing Sean's glittering blue orbs, shining with tears, and a shaky smile.  
"I'm so sorry Mark. I'm so so sorry." He whimpered burying his head into my scarf. I wrapped my arms around him, wiping away the snow that had gotten into his hair.  
"Sean, what-" Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. My heart stopped, my lips have been yearning for this familiar touch. I grabbed onto him tightly and kissed him with all of my energy. We pulled away, tears falling down our faces.  
"You're such an idiot you know that," I said wiping away the tears and the snow. He gave out a laugh and nodded.  
"I know."  
I sat us up, him sitting in my lap, arms still wrapped around me.  
"I was so scared, I was going to lose you," I whispered, holding his cheek in my hand. He smiled and shook his head.  
"Don't worry Fischbach, you're stuck with me."  
It was those words that inspired me, those simple words that told me, he was the one. He walked back home with me, taking Chica's leash and holding my hand tightly. I opened the front door and smiled down at my boyfriend and called out for Amy.  
"Hold on daddy! I'm on the toilet!" She exclaimed. We both looked at each and laughed.  
"I didn't know she could do that on her own." Sean said. I shrugged.  
"She wouldn't let me help her. She's been doing it on her own for a couple of months. My mom nearly had a heart attack when I told her that I don't supervise her when she's in the bathroom." I said. I heard her little feet running down the hallway.  
"What is it daddy-" She froze when she saw Sean. She didn't move forward or say anything, not quite knowing what to do.  
"Papa is home." Sean said kneeling down. She immediately ran into his arms and cried out in happiness. She littered kisses all over his cheek and pulled away while holding his hair.  
"Don't ever leave again, promise!?" She asked. Sean looked up at me and held out his pinkie finger. She grasped it with hers.  
"Promise." He said. While those two played around, I called Wade, begging for him to take Amy because a certain Irishman came back. He said he would be there in about ten minutes.  
"Hey sweetie, Uncle Wade is going to come pick you up so you can go play with Eric." I said. She looked at me and pouted.  
"But daddy! I wanna stay with papa!" She said clinging onto Sean's shirt. I was about to protest when Sean stood up.  
"Don't worry princess, I'll be here when you get back, and then we can play all the games you would like." He said. She cheered and ran to her room to pack her bag. Sean grasped my arm and snuggled into my side.  
"I missed you so much." He mumbled. I kissed his head. "Ditto." Once Amy left the house, our clothes were immediately taken off and thrown in many different directions. We stumbled to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a heated kiss. It wasn't long before I was inside and thrusting gently into my lover, our foreheads pressed together, staring into each others eyes.  
"I love you so much Sean." I mumbled holding his hips gently. His fingers were running through my hair, his hips meeting mine gently.  
"I love you too Mark, so very much." He whispered. It didn't take long before we both reached our end and were lying side by side. Sean rolled over and wrapped his arm around my torso.  
"I'm sorry." He choked out. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked down at his bright green hair. "What are you talking about baby?" I asked running my fingers along his arm.  
"I panicked, when that doctor called me your husband. I just didn't know what to do, it was all happening really fast and I guess I was just really scared." He said looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I wiped them away and shook my head.  
"Sean, I understand why. It all happened fast and I shouldn't have encouraged it so quickly. I'm really sorry that I did." I said. He shook his head.  
"No Mark, it wasn't your fault at all. I-I have something I've been wanting to tell you." He said. We both sat up so I could see him better. "I was engaged about a year ago for almost a year. I thought I had met the one, we had known each other for three months when he proposed to me. I accepted, not really thinking about how stupid it was. I barely knew the guy, yet I accepted so blindly. My family was furious with me and stopped talking to me for about five months." He paused looking at my expression.  
"Go on Sean, it's okay." I said with a reassuring smile. He nodded and gulped. "We hit the one year mark of engagement when we broke up. I came home to him sleeping with a woman." He scoffed. "A woman, can you believe it? We got into a huge fight, and he told me that he only dated me because he wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a man. He never intended on marrying me, that the ring he got was from some prissy store that sold cheap ass rings that weren't real. I was so furious, so hurt and I was lost after that. I didn't know what to do. That day that we ran into each other, I was on my way to a realtor to try and maybe sell my house and move back to Ireland, but your daughter stopped me, you stopped me. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, cheesy right? I couldn't help it though, seeing how you took care of Amy, and how gentle and caring you were. Back then I was scared, I wanted to date you, I wanted things to go well, but I had fallen for you so quickly I was worried about the same thing happening again." He wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheek and I pulled him into my arms.  
"Sean, I was never mad at you for leaving. I understood why, on some level, I was hurt, but I understood that it was what you wanted and I gave it to you because all that mattered to me was your happiness." I said. He nodded.  
"I saw you walk by my house every morning with Chica and I couldn't help myself, I needed you back in my life. It was an absolute living hell." He said with a small smile. I laughed.  
"Same here, Amy wouldn't stop asking about you and when you would come back." I said. He laughed and wiped away more tears and looked into my eyes.  
"I plan on staying for awhile Mark." He declared. I nodded. "Well I plan on keeping you for awhile Sean." I said. He kissed me, a bright smile on his face.  
"My lovely little dork." I mumbled.

 

 

Sean was fast asleep and I was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and bacon when Amy paddled in, rubbing her eyes. It had been almost a year since Sean and I got back together. He had since moved in with Amy and I and she has taken to him being her new papa, even though it wasn't official yet. I knew he was getting impatient with how long I was waiting to propose by all of the hints he was dropping. I was currently on the phone with Wade so I nodded at her with a smile. She hopped up onto the bar stool and watched me cook.  
"No Wade, I'm telling you I found the perfect ring! It has three small diamonds in the middle, and its stainless steel!" I could feel the weight of the ring in my pocket. I had gotten up extremely early to go ring shopping and try to find the perfect one.  
"Wade it doesn't matter how many carat's the damn thing is, he's not going to care," I said scooping some eggs onto Amy's plate. She was staring at me in curiosity.  
"Ok, well I have it all planned out so make sure you get your part done! Amy is awake so I'm going to let you go. Bye!" I hung up the phone and set it down.  
"Good morning sweetie," I said giving her a bright smile. She tilted her head.  
"Daddy, are you giving Jack carrots?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Well, something like that I suppose. You see sweetie," I pulled out the ring and showed it to her. "I'm going to ask Sean to marry me, so then he really can be your papa," I said. Her eyes lit up and she jumped across the counter to wrap her arms around me.  
"I'm so happy daddy!!" She exclaimed. I laughed.  
"But you have to keep it a secret ok? Jack can't find out about this yet." I said placing my finger over my mouth. She nodded and made a shushing sound.  
"What are you two doing down here?" Sean said stretching and yawning. I quickly grabbed the ring box and threw it across the room. Jack sat down on the stool and leaned over and pecked my lips, completely oblivious to what just happened.  
"Good morning my love, thanks for letting me sleep in." He said patting Amy's head.  
"Of course! You've been getting up before me all week, it was your turn to sleep in, do you want some eggs?" I asked moving over to the stove. He 'hmmed' and watched Amy jump from the stool and run into the living room.  
"Can you believe she starts kindergarten in just a few months?" He asked. I sighed.  
"No! My baby is growing up way too quickly." I groaned watching her search around.  
"Yeah, I know, you had quite the difficult time at her fourth birthday. Just wait until she gets to high school." He said taking a fork full of eggs that I had just placed onto his plate. We quickly finished up breakfast and then settled onto the couch watching a movie. Jack was sipping some hot tea while I had my arm wrapped around him.  
"Where did Amy go?" I asked looking around. Jack shrugged and paused the movie.  
"Amy?" He called out. It took a couple of seconds before she came running from the hall and poked her head out.  
"Yes, papa?" She asked. She was holding something behind her back.  
"What are you up to missy?" I asked eyeing her posture. She giggled and shook her head.  
"It's a surprise daddy!" With that, she ran off again. We both shrugged and continued our movie. It was only a few minutes later when she appeared again and hopped onto our laps. We stared at her in disbelief as she held a carrot up to Jack's face with a big smile.  
"Amy what are you-" He paused as he saw the sparkle of the ring that I had completely forgotten about. I felt my eyes widen.  
"Amy! What are you doing! You weren't supposed to show him that yet-"Will you be my papa forever?" We both froze; I turned to look at Jack's face to see his reaction. His hand was over his mouth. I sighed and got down onto the ground taking the carrot from my darling four-year-old.  
"Even though I didn't exactly plan it this way, Sean, I love you so much, and you've shown me love that I never thought I could feel again and the way you take care of my daughter, our daughter, it just makes me fall in love with you more." Sean's eyes were sparkling with tears, Amy was holding his other hand that was rested in his lap and was watching me with awe.  
"Sean Mcloughlin, will you marry me?" I asked. He nodded his head.  
"Of course!" He said leaning forward to hug me. He pulled away and wiped away the tears and picked up Amy.  
"Sweetie, why in the world did you put the ring on a carrot?" I asked slipping it off and grasping Sean's left hand and placing it on the correct finger. Sean stared at her in anticipation.  
"Because! You said that the ring had carrots!" She exclaimed. Sean and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Well, I guess it was all because of carrot that I can now call Sean my husband ten years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter~ Don't worry there is more to come! Just one chapter left, unless you all want more! Give me feedback! Thanks


End file.
